


all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

by yearningdream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, its very very fluffy like i was very out of my element but dee en eff sorta gay, this is so self indulgent and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearningdream/pseuds/yearningdream
Summary: Dream and George find ways to fill the spaces in between when everything quiets down. (They find new ways to love each other.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	all's well that ends well (to end up with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello dee en eff shippers i have come with a short offering 
> 
> \- this is unedited if there are mistakes no there are arent shut up  
> \- i wrote this during the very, very, gay stream on george's alt. there was no straight explanation for that i'm sorry. i got the idea during that bit where they did the harry potter quiz god it was so endearing i hate them  
> \- i love the trope of reading aloud to someone let me have this

“I’m boooooored.” Dream whines as he lays on their shared couch. “Entertain me, George.”

“No.” George says simply, not looking up from his phone. He had already had to move to the ground to avoid Dream’s incessant cat-like behavior. “You’re so annoying.”

“You’re so mean to me, George.” Dream lays a hand dramatically over his forehead. “So mean to your loving boyfriend.”

_ Boyfriends.  _

George knows how long it took for them to be honest with each other, how long it took to figure out everything between them. He knows why Dream says the word as much as he can, in private, as if trying to compensate for the fact he can’t shout it off the rooftops. George tilts his head back to look at Dream, who’s head hovers over his. He bites his lips, trying to hold back a smile. 

Dream’s hair hangs over his eyes as he looks down at George, grinning. George turns to face him properly. “What?” He asks, grinning back. “Why are you making that face?” His hand reaches out to push aside some stray strands of hair from his face. 

“I’m happy.” Dream whispers. 

“I’m happy, too.” George admits, watching the way Dream’s eyes crinkle. His hand traces from the top of his head to the side of his face, and he leans in, very carefully, and then simply moves forward when Dream’s eyes flutter shut and he--gently-- brushes his lips to Dream’s.

George likes the word kiss. He’s kissed before, with his high school flings and a few drunken encounters in college but he wishes he had another word to describe them at the time. Kissing Dream, whether it’s slow and long, or rushed and fleeting is completely different. It’s alive, it’s more, and George wants to bottle the feeling and get drunk on it. 

“Are you entertained?” He asks, amused, and Dream makes a sound of disapproval at them parting. 

“I could be more entertained,” Dream says with a smirk, and George smacks him. 

“You’re so dumb. I hate you. It’s literally 8 P.M.” George bumps his nose to Dream’s who just laughs.

Dream stretches, still on the couch, and yawns. “I’m already tired. Today was so busy. You wanna watch a movie or something?” 

George wrinkles his nose. “I don’t know. I don’t feel like searching for a movie.” His eyes brighten with an idea, and he runs into the spare bedroom he’s using until they find a bigger place. He comes out holding a tattered, well-loved copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Dream eyes the book dubiously. 

“We’re gonna...read?” George laughs at his reluctance. Dream doesn’t look convinced. “Plus, you’ve read Harry Potter, like, five million times.”

“It’s good every time.” George shrugs. “Just trust me?” George walks up to the couch and motions to Dream to move over. Dream shimmies on the couch, making just enough space for George to sit down, and then rests his head on George’s lap. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive,” George begins with a breath, “were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." Dream snorts. George shushes him, and continues reading. 

They don’t talk much, not in between the lines of the book. Sometime between chapter 13 and 16 George shifts to lean down a little, resting his head on the armrest of the couch. Dream shifted along with him, relocating his head on his chest. There’s something painfully intimate about it. By chapter 17, George’s voice is hoarse from talking without a break. He pauses for a second, clearing his throat, and Dream turns around. 

“You want water?” He asks. George only nods, and Dream is already up, stretching and running to the kitchen to fill a glass full of water. “Here.” George sips on the water, rubbing his eye with his other hand. 

He places the glass on the coffee table by them, and pulls the pocket of Dream’s hoodie. “Come back,” he whispers. 

Dream silently rests back on him. Their legs are laced together. George doesn’t read aloud, he whispers, and Dream’s face is so close to his he can hear every word. In between a few words, George yawns suddenly, and Dream yawns right after. George taps on his phone’s screen. 

“It’s already midnight,” George says in surprise, then looks back at the book. “You tired?”

“No, no,” Dream pushes the book back to George, “Can we finish the book please? I don’t remember the ending from when I watched the movies.”

George smiles, yawns again, and continues to read.

It’s 3 A.M when they finally finish, the book dropping to the side with finality. George clears his throat, and checks to see if Dream’s awake. Dream’s eyes flutter open. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” He says, and George laughs. 

“Better than a movie?” George asks.

“No.” Dream says, “okay, fine, yes, but only because it was you.”

“You’re such a simp.” George’s stomach growls. “I’m hungry.”

“I don’t even know if we have food in the fridge.” Dream laughs quietly. “Sapnap literally told me this would happen.”

“God, I hate when Sapnap’s right. I should have dated someone who could cook.” Dream pouts at George’s response. “You’re such a big baby.”

Dream adjusts his body so he’s lying right on top of George. George inhales sharply at the weight. “Too heavy for you? I thought I was a baby.”

“No, no, it feels nice actually. And I said you were a  _ big  _ baby.” George’s ears redden at the admission. 

Dream pushes his nose into George’s neck. “I’m  _ your  _ big baby.”

“I do not claim you, sorry.” George teases, laughing when Dream tickles him in retaliation. “Dude. I’d like, kill for food right now. Let’s Uber Eats or something.”

“Is anything even open?”

“Dunkin Donuts is probably open,” George offers. 

“Do you wanna just get in the car then? Let’s just get donuts or something.” George hums in approval, and looks at the floor for the hoodie he had taken off sometime in the evening. He pulls it over his head, laughing when Dream puts his hands in the pocket. 

“What are you doing, idiot?” George asks.

“I like when you wear my hoodies.” 

George glances down at the sweater. He hadn’t even realised it wasn’t his. “In love behaviour, I think.” He says, a bit flustered. 

“Yeah.” Dream says honestly. George has always liked his cadence. George has always hated his cadence. George rolls him over to get off the coach, and gets the breath knocked out of him when Dream pulls him down again. “Where are you going, hm?”

George rolls his eyes affectionately. “Didn’t you just say we were going to get food?” George mimes flipping his hair obnoxiously. “I’m just  _ so  _ distracting, I guess.”

Dream laughs. “You mean you don’t know?” Dream places both of his hands on the sides of George’s face. “You’re  _ the  _ distraction. I can’t concentrate on anything except you.”

George kisses Dream, just like that. He parts for a second, opening his eyes to look at Dream, then closing the distance between them again. “I hate you. All I wanted was donuts.”

Dream pulls him into his chest. “All I want is you.”

George thinks, fleetingly, that he hasn’t felt this content in a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> wee woo have fun being single ahahahah


End file.
